For storing combustible substances in a laboratory, safety cabinets are known which comprise insulating walls and doors, the latter being provided with closing means and being adapted to be held in the open position by means of a latch which is released at a predetermined temperature raise, so that, then, the doors are automatically closed. Such cabinets are suitable as well for screening combustible substances against an external fire as for protecting the surroundings against easily inflammable substances.
Such cabinets are generally used for storing stocks in a laboratory, and have excellent satisfied for this purpose.
If, however, combustible or easily inflammable substances must remain within the reach of a person performing experiments, such substances will constitute a risk, even if present in small amounts. On the other hand the above-mentioned safety cabinets are rather bulky, which may be an objection in smaller laboratories and/or if the amounts of dangerous substances to be stored are small.